La Mononoke de Jyukai
by Heart Of IceFire
Summary: Lo único que ella quería era salvar a sus amigos, al mundo, al rey espiritual y a su supuesto primo, lo último que se espero una vez que regreso al pasado y haberse convertido en la capitana del escuadron 12 fue despertar en la misma cama que Aizen, y la risa de Zangetsu no ayudaba a la situacion. Eso le pasa por querer ayudar. Aizen/femIchigo. Titulo puede cambiar


Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

N/A: Aizen/femIchigo

Lo único que ella quería era salvar a sus amigos, al mundo, al rey espiritual y a su supuesto primo, lo último que se espero fue la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo quien ella había considerado un enemigo por un tiempo. Eso le pasa por querer ayudar.

Viaje en el tiempo

En esta historia inicia durante la guerra de los mil años ensangrentados. Y el clan Shiba no cae en la desgracia debido a la interferencia de Ichigo.

* * *

Prologo

La guerra contra Juha Bach iba de mal en peor muchos ya habían caído y por muy fuerte que Urahara fuese no podían permitirle entrar en combate, su mente brillante era simplemente demasiado importante como para perderla, eso y el hecho de que Ichigo dependía mucho de él no ayudaba. Urahra era el apoyo, la esperanza detrás de la valentía que demostraba Ichigo, porque sin importar que, Urahara siempre tenía un plan, sabía qué hacer. La shinigami sustituta al fin había logrado aprender la verdadera forma de Zangetsu, no solo eso sino que también había descubierto quien era ella en realidad. Lo más difícil había sido aceptar a su hollow interior como parte fundamental de Zangetsu, eso y también el hecho que el viejo no le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio. La verdad que era él quien representaba sus poderes de Quincy. Pero ya que, no tenía caso llorar por lo sucedido.

Durante el tiempo que duro la guerra su padre y Unohana le habían enseñado sobre medicina, Tessai y Aizen le habían enseñado Kido y Urahara le había enseñado sobre ciencia, tecnología y desarrollo y como este era importante para la Sociedad de Almas. También le había enseñado a controlar su vasta presión espiritual. Ya habían pasado 15 años después de todo, e Ichigo era considerada la protegida de Urahara, lo más obvio era que aprendiera todo lo que caracterizaba al rubio.

Cada día se perdían más vidas y cada vez más la esperanza se desvanecía. Los sobrevivientes se encontraban escondidos en una de las guaridas secretas que el rubio tenía. El último ataque de Juha Bach prácticamente había destrozado por completo a la Sociedad de Almas. Lo más impresionante había sido el apoyo de Aizen. Incluso se podía decir que Aizen se volvió una persona importante para ella, alguien quien le protegería la espalda sin importar que.

-Ichigo – la llamo el brillante científico rubio

-dime Kisuke

-¿estarías dispuesta a regresar al pasado y salvar los tres mundos en el proceso? – le pregunto el rubio bastante serio

-dime que tengo que hacer – le respondió la peli naranja después de procesar la pregunta. Pues para ser honestos ella no veía la manera de ganar la guerra, más bien ellos representaban una resistencia en contra del Quincy mayor

-para empezar cambiar tu apariencia y tu nombre para evitar que te conviertas en una paradoja o que la línea del tiempo trate de borrarte. Si puedes pasar desapercibida mejor y si puedes trata de neutralizar a Mayuri. – le respondió su mentor

La verdad era que a pesar de toda la ayuda que Mayuri había dado, sus métodos eran bastantes cuestionables sin mencionar los experimentos inhumanos que este realizaba. Simplemente no podían dejar las cosas así, él también había sido responsable de la muerte del abuelo de Uryu entre otras tantas, pues su interés por conseguir especímenes superaba lo moral.

-Está bien, ya no hay nada más que perder

-de acuerdo, dame tu brazo – le pidió el rubio

Con eso el científico le puso varias inyecciones que traía escondidas entre sus ropas, después llevo a la chica a una habitación que nunca antes había visto, dentro de la habitación había una capsula. En esa capsula era donde los cambios serían llevados a cabo. Para poder asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien una máscara de oxígeno se le dio antes de que se metiera a la capsula; la cual contenía los diversos líquidos que se harían cargo de activar los componentes en las inyecciones que se le habían administrado. No solo eso sino que tenía que meterse solo en ropa interior. La chica estuvo sumergida en la extraña capsula de Kisuke por varias horas en un estado de inconciencia y cuando salió sintió el cambio de inmediato. Kisuke la llevo a que se parara frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo para que pudiera verse. Y lo que vio la sorprendió más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Para empezar su cuerpo era más voluptuoso y más parecido al de Kukaku de lo que había sido antes, en lo que se refería a forma, ahora tenía un bonito cuerpo en forma de copa. Sus ojos dejaron de ser de color castaño tan parecido a la miel y ahora eran rojos, rojos como sangre fresca, eran más grandes dándole a su rostro un toque inocente e infantil. Su piel ya no era bronceada sino blanca, tanto que le hacía competencia a Ulquiorra en palidez. Su cabello era tan negro y largo que parecía que se estaba tragando su cuerpo. Su cara que era marcada por la cortina de oscuridad que era su cabello había cambiado también, está ya no era alargada sino un poco más redonda dándole una apariencia más infantil e inocente. El hecho de que parecía haber rejuvenecido la ponía un poco nerviosa, pues parecía que tenía 15 años otra vez, en lugar de los 30 que ya tenía.

-¿Esa soy yo? – le pregunto a su acompañante dándose cuenta de su nueva voz, su voz ahora era soprano en lugar de su regular alto. En general ella lucia como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

-Tu nombre será Nanami Hanon, ya no eres Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Te daré una yukata para que te cambies y te mandare al pasado una vez que termines, entre más rápido hagamos esto mejor. Entra a uno de los escuadrones shinigamis y trata de averiguar dónde estás en referencia a tiempo.

La ahora nombrada Nanami siguió a su mentor para que pudiera recibir su cambio de ropa. Una vez de que la ahora pelinegra hubiese terminado de cambiarse, espero a que el sombrerero loco le diera más instrucciones. Su yakata era sencilla de color azul oscuro con adorno de olas en azul claro, usaba unas zoris con calcetas tobi para evitar estar descalza. Muramasa una zanpakuto sin dueño también estaba presente. La zanpakuto había tomado albergue en el mundo interior de la shinigami sustituta después de la fallida rebelión de las zanpakutos, sin embargo todos creían que Muramasa se había destruido, cuando en realidad este se recuperaba de sus heridas en el mundo interior de Zangetsu, y lo que los otros no sabían no les hacía daño. Después de ver a su anfitriona, regreso al mundo interior de ella.

-No sé en qué número vayas a caer, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que será en West Rukon. Buena suerte – dijo el ex capitán y le entrego una cajita a su estudiante, esta brillo intensamente y cuando el brillo se detuvo, el rubio estaba solo.

Cuando Nanami abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque, y no había nada en los alrededores.

 _-Zangetsu, Muramasa_

 **-aquí estamos** – le respondieron los espíritus

-bueno ya es hora de saber dónde estoy – dijo la chica en voz alta.

* * *

Time Skip 6 meses despues

Ya había pasado seis mes desde que había sido mandada al pasado, durante ese tiempo había descubierto que se encontraba en el Distrito 80 de West Rukon (Rukon del Oeste), Jyukai*, El Mar de Árboles. Curiosamente Jyukai le recordaba mucho a Aokigahara** del mundo de los vivos. También había descubierto que había cinco casas nobles, lo que significaba que la familia Shiba aún no caía en la desgracia. Finalmente había decidido que ya era hora de entrar a los trece escuadrones de protección.

Mientras caminaba en busca del Sereitei, iba tarareando una canción, Zangetsu en su forma sellada reposaba sobre su hombro derecho y cadera izquierda, cuando de repente se vio rodeada por un grupo de 10 hombres, a juzgar por su apariencia, estos eran ladrones.

-Una linda mujer como tú no debería andar sola – dijo uno de los hombres

-Tengo prisa así que muévanse

-¿Y si nos negamos? – respondió otro

-me veré forzada a moverlos por la fuerza

-¿quién te crees que eres? – agrego uno más del grupo

-Mi nombre es Nanami Hanon, mejor conocida como la Mononoke de Jyukai

-No nos jodas niña, La Mononoke de Jyukai es una bestia en pieles de humano, no hay forma que una muñeca como tu sea ese monstruo – dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-quieren probar lo contrario – les pregunto la chica, mientras en uno de los arboles había una persona viendo lo que pasaba, listo para interferir de ser necesario.

El grupo de hombres se abalanzo contra la mujer de blanca piel, y ella con suma gracia y elegancia los esquivó, golpeándolos en el proceso con una fuerza y brutalidad que no parecía posible venir de la mujer. En menos de un minuto el grupo de los diez hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

-ya puedes salir de donde estés shinigami, sé que estás ahí – dijo de repente la de los ojos rojos, después de su exclamación un hombre salió de entre los arboles

El hombre era alto y delgado, con el cabello ondulado color castaño, ojos color chocolate y sobre el puente de su nariz reposaban unos lentes de armazón negra. Él bestia el tradicional uniforme shinigami con un haori de mangas largas de color blanco

-no hay por qué estar molesta – dijo el hombre con tono amable

-que hacías escondido – le pregunto con desconfianza la chica

-estaba descansando cuando te escuche tararear y cuando escuche la conmoción solo quería asegurarme que ningún daño cayera sobre ti

-claro – dijo la mujer con sarcasmo

-Soy Sousuke Aizen Capitán del quinto escuadrón de los escuadrones de protección – se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa amable

-Nanami Hanon, la Mononoke de Jyukai

-¿Mononoke de Jyukai?

-Los otros habitantes se sentían incomodos con mi presencia y apariencia, decían que parecía un espíritu vengativo, y mi brutalidad cuando me sacan de quicio no ayudo a los rumores.

-¿Y puedo saber qué haces tan lejos de tu hogar?

-voy en busca del Sereitei

-¿Puedo saber para qué? – cuestiono el de los lentes

Nanami no supo lo que la motivo a actuar de la manera en que lo hizo, pero no iba a negar el placer que le dio al ver la cara de sorpresa de Aizen. Rodeo sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello de su acompañante y presiono su cuerpo contra el de él y con lentitud acerco su rostro al de él. Una vez que su boca estuvo al lado del oído del hombre, le susurro

-Eso es para mí para saber y para ti para adivinar. Pero si realmente quieres saber, mi propósito es desafiar a un capitán por su posición y ya tengo en mente que escuadrón quiero, pero no te preocupes no es tu puesto lo que quiero.

El pequeño escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Aizen fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus agudos ojos, y no pudo evitar la ola de sádico placer al notarlo. Tal vez el haber pasado tanto tiempo con Yoruichi se le había pegado algunos de los malos hábitos de la morena. Se soltó del hombre como si no hubiese pasado nada y lo miro

-Me guiaras o ¿debo encontrar el camino por mi cuenta? – el castaño pareció pensarlo un poco antes de fijar sus morrones ojos contra los rojos de ella

-Te guiare – a lo que se ganó una honesta y brillante sonrisa de la pelinegra que lo perturbo momentáneamente sin saber el porqué.

* * *

N/A:

Jyukai = *Mar de los Arboles otro nombre por el cual Aokigahara es conocido.

La verdad es que de los 320 distritos de Rukon Solo 5 Tienen nombre o son mencionados. Así que este es un nombre dado por mí.

Aokigahara = **El bosque de los suicidas que esta por el Monte Fuji en Japon.


End file.
